Legend of Zelda: Bring Me to Life
by TheFireSage
Summary: a song fic with Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. Oneshot. LinkxZelda. please review!


How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?

Leading you down into my core, where I become so numb?

Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.

Until you find it there in me and lead it back home.

Link let out a cry as he jumped through the air. It was a perfectly aimed strike, aimed right at the Ganon beast's head. The sword imbedded itself in the great beast's skull. "Six Sages, now!" Zelda cried, as the Master Sword began to glow, in order to lock Ganon in the Dark Realm. 

"No! Curse you, Zelda!" Ganon howled. "Curse you, Sages! But most of all, curse you Link! I'll take you down with me!" As he finished his curses, a dark ball of energy appeared in his hands, and with every last bit of his power, he hurled it at Link.

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

"Link!" Zelda cried, as the dark orb slammed him in the stomach. It surged through his body, as he screamed. Ganon had disappeared, and Link lay motionless on the ground. She ran frantically over to Link. "Link?" The tears began to pour down her face. "Link! Link!" she cried, hoping it could somehow reach him. She leaned over his lifeless body, resting her head on his chest. "Link…" His eyes fluttered open. 

"Zelda…" he said weakly. She immediately raised her head to look at him.

"Link!" she cried, going to hug him. He winced from the pain.

"Zelda…I have to…tell you something…"

Now that I know what I'm without you

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

"Link, don't say it. Please. You'll be okay," she replied, sobbing uncontrollably now.

"No…I won't…" he said, his voice now barely audible.

"Link, please don't leave me. I can't live without you."

"You have to…Zelda..I…" he coughed. "I love you."

"Link…please no…don't talk like that." Tears fell from her face. He placed a hand on her tear-stained face and smiled weakly. "I love you, too."

"I'll…miss you…don't…cry" His azure eyes were dull. "Goodbye…Zelda…" Link let out a final, deep breath and his hand fell from her face. 

"No, Link!" Zelda cried. She picked up his hand and placed it on her face. It was cold. "Link…you can't be gone…you can't…"

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

I've been waiting a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

(Don't let me die here)

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Zelda's tears poured from her eyes. "Link…" Her tears eventually subsided, to be replaced by anger. "Why?!" she cried to the heavens. "Why did you take him from me?! He was so young! He saved your country! It's not fair!" Through the corner of her eye, she saw the glint of the Master Sword in Link's lifeless hand. "I want to be with him," she said quietly, turning to Link's body. Zelda carefully reached for the sword. She smiled a small smile. "I'll see you soon, Link." She curled her hand around the hilt.

Zelda could swear she saw Link's hand twitch and gasped. "Link?" she asked quietly. He didn't move. Her tears came back once more, and cascaded down her face. She pointed the sword to her chest, and drove it toward her heart. A hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Zelda instinctively struggled against the force that was holding her. It squeezed her wrist, making her drop the sword. It clattered to the ground next to her feet. As she struggled to reclaim it, she noticed the man had brown gauntlets. Like Link.

She immediately stopped struggling. 'It can't be. He's dead.' In thinking the word 'dead', she began crying again.

"Don't cry," came a familiar voice from behind her. Zelda was too distraught to turn around. "It's okay." Fearing the worst, she didn't move. "I love you." Those words mixed with that voice sounded all too familiar, and she turned around. 

"Link…" she said quietly. She looked into his sapphire eyes, which had regained their former sparkle. He smiled down at her, and she trembled a little. "Link!" she cried, jumping into his arms. He held her for a while, letting her cry. Eventually, she pulled back a little. "How?"

"Does it matter? I'm here now, and I can do this." He placed a hand on her face as he leaned in. Zelda trembled slightly. Link softly placed his lips on hers. She offered no resistance, and kissed him back. After a long time, Zelda pulled back.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too. You brought me to life."

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life) 


End file.
